Davis' Valentine
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Davis is going to prove his love to Kari by giving her a special Valentines Day gift.
1. The Best Valentine

Author's Note: This is one of my Davis trying to impress Kari fics. It's my first one so tell me what you think about it. And please give it a rating so I'll know what to do in future fics.

Davis' Valentine: Ch.1, The Best Valentine

"I've liked her from the first time I saw her. Her beautiful eyes make me stare at her for hours. In class I can't stop staring at those eyes. She is purer than a field of flowers on a Sunday morning. She is more beautiful than the Earth in all its beauty. She can make the saddest of men the happiest men in the world. She is so kind that she would help a digimon that would attack us and need help. She is so beautiful, kind, and pure. I love her. But I need to do something for her that will make her feel the same way about me and make her like me more than that T.G. I have to do something for her."

Davis walked in the kitchen and got a glass of milk and drank little by little of it at the table.

"I have to make something."

"For who?" June asked as she walked in the room.

"None of your business."

"Is it that Kamiya girl?"

"What if it is? Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. But do you know what I can put on this valentine to Matt?"

"Valentines Day ended many months ago."

"I know, and it's tomorrow."

"It is?"

"Yeah, didn't you look on your calendar?"

Davis quickly ran to his calendar and took a look at it.

"June is right! Tomorrow is Valentines Day! This is just the opportunity I need to impress Kari! But I need some advice from some people who might know some things I need to know."

Next chapter: Davis goes all out to get some certain people who know about Kari, or is he getting all the people who know stuff about Kari?


	2. Advice From Friends

Author's Note: Davis is going to get some people who know about Kari. And what's he going to do to them to get information?

Davis' Valentine: Ch.2, Advice From Friends

Davis makes a few phone calls in the afternoon the next day for some people to come over to his house.

"I called you all here today for some important information that might help balance and save the world as we know it."

"It's about Kari isn't it?" Tai asked.

"How did you know?"

"In your world, without her is total chaos." Tai replied.

"But I called you all here today for information."

"What sort of information Davis?" Sora asked.

"I'm asking all of you about Kari."

"What do you need to know about her for?" Cody asked.

"For the ultimate Valentines day gift."

"Why don't you just give her a Valentine?" Ken asked.

"It's not enough! The first person I am going to ask is you Tai!"

"Why me?"

"You're the big brother, you know the most about her!

"What do you need to know?"

"What does she like?"

"She likes pictures of digimon, she likes going to the digital World, she likes having fun, she likes Matt's little brother…"

"What?!"

"Now Davis is going to blow his top." Yolie said.

"I don't except that! I need a gift for Kari!"

Davis charged for Tai to try and strangle him, but Ken and Cody were holding him back.

"Davis, a valentine would probably be enough for Kari." Izzy said.

Davis got hold of Izzy's collar of his shirt and pulled it up a little.

"Izzy, you're next! You're a genius! What do you know about Kari!!! Well, well, well!!!!!!"

"I know that she misses some digimon we lost in the battle against the Dark Masters!" Izzy said in an effort to get Davis to stop holding his collar and choking him a little.

"What's with you thinking as T.K. as a rival anyway?" Matt asked.

"You want to know!? You want to know!? You wan to know!? You should know that we both love Kari a lot and we're competing for her love!"

"But T.K. thinks of her as a friend, not as a love."

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to get me to stop competing so T.K. will get Kari, but it won't work Matt!"

"The next people I'm going to ask are Sora, Mimi, and Yolie. So Sora, what do you expect Tai to get you?"

"Davis don't give her any ideas!" Tai said.

"Well, I wish he'd admit his love for me and kiss me."

"You do?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Tai."

"So, you're saying that a kiss would get Kari to like me?" Davis asked.

"Wait a minute Davis! My little sister can't start kissing at her age!"

"She's thirteen and I'm thirteen, so yes we can kiss."

"You can?" Tai asked.

"Sure. But Mimi and Yolie, do you agree with Sora about what you want in Joe and Ken?"

"Yeah." Mimi replied.

"Absolutely." Yolie replied.

Joe and Ken blushed.

"Matt, I need advice about girls."

"What?!"

"Advice about girls."

"Davis, no offense, but I don't think you'll understand girls even if I told you."

"What?!"

Davis tried to strangle Matt, but Ken and Cody held him back.

"Cody and Joe. What do you guys know about Kari?"

"She's kind." Cody replied.

"She is very gentle." Joe replied.

"I know that stuff! I need more information about what she likes."

"Sorry, but I'm too young to give advice." Cody said.

"And I don't know what to tell you." Joe said.

"What?!"

"We told you everything possible." Tai said.

"Yeah, you should be happy we told you that much." Yolie said.

"Okay people that's all I needed to know. You can go home now."

Everyone let the apartment and Davis got a glare in his eye.

"Now for the ultimate valentine gift for my sweet love, Kari."

Next chapter: Davis makes the ultimate valentine gift, but what will he do to make it? 


	3. A Song Of Love

Author's Note: What will Davis do for a Valentines gift for Kari? Who knows, just read. But after you're done reading, please tell me what you think about my Davis trying to get Kari fics. Oh, and give it a rating out of ten and please tell me why you gave the chapter that rating. Oh, and by the way, Veemon, Hawkmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, Biyomon, Wormmon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon might be on the stage for everyone to see, but no one in the school is scared or anything because they saw the kids save the world against MaloMyotismon. In this chapter, Davis made up the song he sings, but we all know it was made by some singers and put in the digimon soundtrack. Well, enjoy. And please review.

Davis' Valentine: Ch.3, A Song Of Love

That night was the Valentines Day dance. Davis thought his idea was fool proof. He also thought it was the ultimate plan to get Kari to love him with all her heart. He was behind a curtain. He came for the rehearsal and became the main singer. He thought that his singing would make Kari like him.

"Two minutes until show time." 

"Thanks." Davis replied.

The younger digidestined, the older digidestined, the teachers, and the rest of the kids in the school were there in the school waiting for the curtain to go up. When it came up, all the digidestined were surprised that their digimon were on the stage behind Davis. 

"Hello everyone in the school. I'm Davis Motomiya and I'll be your main singer today. This song is called, Hey Digimon. I came up with it since a girl I like loves digimon. And this song has to do with the adventures she and her brother and the rest of the group had."

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Kari is sort of blushing in the crowd and the rest of the digidestined who are sitting at the tables are amazed he got their digimon to help him do this. Wormmon, Veemon, Agumon, and Gabumon all played the saxophone, Gatomon played the piano, Palmon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon all played drums, and Gomamon, Patamon, and Tentomon all played the triangle.

Seven young kids go to camp for the summer

Wind up livin' in the Digital Land

Where everybody meets his own Digi-Monster

A Digital companion, Digital friend

A Digimon In-Training

Will Digivolve to Rookie

And Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too

I'm gonna save the Digital World for me

I'm gonna save the Digital World for you

The older and younger digidestined loved the song. Tai thought it had a great jingle to it.

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Champion of the Digital World

By now everyone in the school were clapping their hands to the beat of the song.

The Digiworld is safe in the Digimon's hands

What the rookie can't do, the champion can

When a Digimon fights and the Digimon wins

A Digimon is gonna find the strength within

A Digimon is always gonna be your friend

A Digimon is gonna be there til the end

And everybody knows when things go wrong

That's when the Digimon is gonna be strong

Everybody in the school was still clapping their hands to the song and while they were clapping they were rocking their heads back and forth from left to right.

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, hey digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon were blowing their saxophones harder than ever to make a great ending to the song.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon…

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey Digimon, Hey digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Everyone in the gym clapped and yelled their hearts out for Davis saying "Yeah!" or "Great song!" or other things. Everyone was leaving out of the gym, except the digidestined.

"Cool song Davis! You're better than Matt!" 

"What?! What did you say Tai!" 

"Ah, nothing. Nothing at all."

"That song was prodigious!"

"That song was very sweet Davis."

"Yeah, it rocked."

"Mimi, Izzy, Sora, you really mean it?"

"Yeah." The three of them replied.

"Davis, I never thought you had it in you." 

"Thanks Ken."

"I might be the smallest, but I know of a great song when I hear one."

"Thanks pal."

"You were great Davis."

"What?! T.K., you're actually saying I did great?! I thought you were my rival."

"You were the one who kept thinking we were rivals, but I wasn't, you just thought I was."

"Oh."

"Davis, that song you sang really brought out the best of us all."

"Thanks Joe."

"I never thought you would actually be good at something Davis."

"Thanks a lot Yolie. So Tai, where's Kari?"

"She's waiting for you outside."

Davis went outside and saw Kari with a sort of angry face.

"Davis, did you actually think I would be impressed my a song!?" 

"Well, ah…."

"Didn't you think of my feelings before you went on the stage and sang!?"

"Well, I guess…."

"What made you think I would love you just because of a song!?"

"Ah, I…."

"Davis, I love you, but I just didn't show it before and I thought that song was amazing."

"You did? But I thought you hated me."

"I wanted to make it sound like that."

"Oh. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

Davis and Kari walked in the moonlight and Kari laid her head on Davis' shoulder and they walked through the darkness of the night.

THE END


End file.
